Till this day- The Incredible Journey (Teaser)
by GummyGal
Summary: Amy rose adventure. Hey guys, I'm soon doing another story. But I wanted you's guys to start thinking on what's it about. So this a teaser. "NO SONIC! PLEASE SONIC! D-DONT SONIC!" FOLLOW THIS STORY FOR THE RELEASE OF THE STORY! -OC AUDITIONS-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! GummyChick is here! As you know (or maybe not) I'm working on a story called 'Turned Against Loved Ones'. And so far it will soon eventually come to a end. I'm enjoying typing out the story, and seeing people who review. It means the world to me. And I need reviews! Personally, I want people to. I know I can make ya! or could I? :3 **

**But anyway! This is a '_teaser_'! For my next Story! 'Till this Day- The Incredible Journey' And I got a question for ya? Are you a Amy rose fan? Hmmm? Yes? sorta? No? Well too bad, IT IS! MUWAHAHAHA! **

**This scene is actually the part of the Prologue. And it's quite a sad start. Though, do you guys like music? Well I'm also adding some moments! And theres quite a lot. Well not Too much don't worry. But if you's guys wanna hear more. Then read this 1st. And read the description below for details! ;) **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

_One shot- teaser._

**Amy rose POV...**

I crunched down to the edge of the boardwalk above river tides. My stomach ached in pain, my eyes stung like nettles pricking into your fur or skin. I felt light headed. By my heavy breathing, and my stomach yearning to blow it's way up to my mouth. The tears run down my cheeks like tiny stars. That the tears left my eyes filled with bloodshot fury. My arms wrapped around my waist line, my legs supporting me to sit up. With slowly rising my head by my eyes covered by my messy bangs with all my strength. Gazing at the sea lines of the breaking dawn. Red sky, the bright yellow burning sun rising up. The sea that laid a dim of brown. Yet, my tortured jade eyes was staring at a ship. The furious wind blows the ship further into sea. Though, for someone I love. Is on that ship heading it's way to the sun.

"S-s-sonic..." I whimpered then I punched the wooden floorboard, "SSSSSSOOOOOONNNNIIIICCC!" I scream with all my strength, it took so much of out of my lungs. I collapsed on the edge of the boardwalk. The water just flowed nicely, but then clashes into the wooden plan supporting the deck. My tears flushed out with a broken heart. H-he left me.. Not just him... Everyone.. From Charmy the bee, to Even Eggman! Going out to fight, fighting without me?! But why?! Tails is off, and he's younger than I am. But sonic.. W-without saying goodbye.. Only leaving me a letter. As I slowly got my arm to lift me sideways while I'm still on the ground. I pulled slowly out my necklace. He gave me this. W-will he ever come b-back, what it was a way to say... ? "No...NO!" I gasped.

So I screamed more, "NO SONIC! PLEASE SONIC! D-DONT SONIC!" I sniffed heavily, panting like a dog then releasing my last scream I can take, "I NEED YOU SSSSSSOOOOOONNNIIICC!"

* * *

**Yes, short indeed. But it's a teaser, and I wanna make ya guys suffer in pain! MUWAHAHAHA! Lol.. **

**So anyway, amy is upset? Cause sonic and the others, even Dr Robotnik. (eggman) has left across sea?! (Sonic's fear) to fight? well guys, if your interested... **

**Then wait till I post up the LAST! EVER! CHAPTER! OF! ... 'TURNED AGAINST LOVED ONES' **

**You guys can check it out, it's good if you completely read it all. And whenever I'm on the last chapter. I will post up the date. But guys, I will also do it here aswell! **

**Anyway! **

Please**: Review, Follow **and** Favourite **

**my story, this story if you want and my page! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASE! *ahem..***

_Thank You!_


	2. OC AUDITIONS! -closed-

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for All the reviews so far.**

**It means a lot to me. And it's good that you's are excited.**

**For all the people, who favourited, followed and reviewed and anyone else,**

**I'm doing Auditions for a OC to take part in this story. **

**ONE ONLY!**

**This OC, will be shown in some scenes in the stories. And will be singing a duet in a song. He/she will be long aside: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Dr. eggman. **

**Now for a warning, the OC will not be one of the main characters. **

**So to audition, you will either. **

**1. Private Message **

**Or **

**2. Post a review**

**You need to send me full description of your character! Saying what the OC looks 's personality etc. You can Audition many as you like. But remember! Only one. Will be in the story. **

**If your character gets the role. I will PM you, and show credit at the beginning and at the end of the story!**

_Thank You. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Chaos... **

**I have, finally decided to start my story.. TOMORROW****! (Or tonight)**

**Cause I mean, it won't be the end of the world. Right..? **

**Im getting too excited, so I thought. "Why not start on it?" And I thought again, "Why not!" So yes ... I'm writing Chapter 1. You can thank me. (By giving me everything.. even the wifi..) **

**Haha, well. Hadn't I mentioned a chapter about auditions... I finally got the role. **

**-READ THIS-**

**I just wanna say that 5 people auditioned. You may think.**

**account: PAH! Only 5 god that's easy! **

**account: Man that's not a lot...**

**well it may not be a lot. BUT IT WAS HARDER THAN PICKING YOUR TWO FAVOURITE FOODS! You can't have them all. And I loved all of them. Im gonna point out your characters. (boys 1st)**

**Antoine The Hedgehog****: I loved your character, he sounds easy to work with. I feel INLOVE with his weapons. Daggers, I imagine him in battle and throwing them at his attacker (in the eye). He sounds like a heart warming character, which I also like about him. truly I feel inlove with the colour of him two... Unique.. *his name makes me giggle* » Thelr0nFORGE  
**

**Andrew Kelick: Right, let me start.. Creative character throughout the whole auditions. HE'S A BOSS ASS MONGOOSE! Hehe, but anyway. Your character was so creative, unique and high standard! For a high gentleman. I thought it was perfect for other stories. And he plays a saxophone.. Hmm... I wanna hear it. :3 You have a splendid character! I truly like him. » Fire Assassin**

**Sparky The Hedgehog: I Totally grew into your character's personality. Especially for his poor manners. And I can sense if he flirted. A little touch up on the cheek will be provided ( XD ) other than I really like your character. he sounds like a loyal person to look upon at. And creative weapon two. Truly thought it was a good idea. Awesome Character! » Papapa**

**(girls)**

**Icee The hedgehog: I truly love her. For someone that now I know what she likes and dislikes. It's good to see someone who gives. Character a Full Info and everything. She seems like a softy, but yet sounds so graceful! and ice powers. Hehe that's her name...:) great job! » Icee The Hedgehog ****  
**

**Shayden The hedgehog: she makes me laugh. 'Hates sonic with a passion.' damn girl someone has problems with the speedstah! ;) she's creative! Which I like. Her powers are very different. She's a very lucky hedgehog ;) great job! » Icee The Hedgehog **

**Jasmine The Hedgehog: I like your character. She's reminds me of a sister of shadow. But with ice powers, wow that must be a popular power don't ya think. Yet your character sounds very easy to work with. Good Job » ShadowLover 123**

**Faith The Wolf: your character is my favourite.. (Thanks to frozen) she sounds perfect, like one of those girls who can make through things thick and thin. Yourunique of the bread. For wolf for example! Fabulous job. » ParadoxaMindElla1 (sorry if its wrong)**

**... Yet I choose one ... **

**"Couldn't keep it in. heaven knows I tried..." **

**Yes if you guessed it, It's Faith. Well done! **

**BUT WAIT! DONT GO! :3 **

**i have a surprise... Well not for everyone but..**

** ANOTHER ****ROLE HAS BEEN OPEN! **

**I will tell you a quick story, I was choosing A role. When I got terribly stuck, so I contacted a friend. (In real life) to help me. She was my . And that's when we picked Faith. Yet we saw a character that tied With Faith. So we discussed For a while. She and I liked a male character. And with deep thought. I decided to pair him up with my OC. And...**

**its Sparky The Hedgehog. Congrats! **

**So Faith The Wolf And Sparky The Hedgehog Congrats! :) I hope your happy, and I Need a favour. PM your favourite song for you OC to sing. **

**faith I have a song for you. So PM to find out :) **

**but my fellow friends. Can I say something. Your characters are amazing. Especially for Icee The Hedgehog. You wrote so much detailed I felt bad for you deeply. Yet again never give up! And hey! If I need a OC! I can PM you. And if your interested, come along and have a cup a tea with me! :) **

**And congrats to the Roles! :) **

**Faith Belongs to ****ParadoxaMindElla1**

**Sparky Belongs to Papapa**

**STORY WILL BEGIN TODAY OR TOMORROW! **


	4. Please

**Hey Everyone. Long time no see eh? **

**Anyway, this is awkward.. But hi. :3 **

**So I know this is not the story but the teaser profile but I just came here to notify the ones who have Followed or what not and maybe hasn't known about "Till This Day-The Incredible Journey" has started. So far, people like my story. But really, there's not A lot of people reviewing, but plenty of people reading. Now it may sounds selfish, but I'm trying to get the people to read this story. And I hopefully you's understand what I mean by that. **

**But this story has started for... I think I couple months... Not sure. But let's go with it. So pretty pretty please check it out.**

**And I'm doing a one-shot stories thing that you can check out, it's all parts of my current story and whenever I move on to a different one. Then new updates will be on that.**

**I love you's all and please check it out.. Many thanks. **

**GummyGal. **

**Please check them out;**


End file.
